


Stress relief

by Genet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Ghirahim, Tent Sex, bottom ghirahim, master - Freeform, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genet/pseuds/Genet
Summary: Warnings:-Smut w/o plot really-non-con -ish tones. Idk if I should put warning or not. Im gonna put one just in case.My bad for grammar errors.Also I havent really written fan fics so... tTHANK YOU FOR  https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryfrox/pseuds/Hungryfrox FOR BETA READING AND STUFF! <3
Relationships: Ganondorf & Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 23





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> -Smut w/o plot really  
> -non-con -ish tones. Idk if I should put warning or not. Im gonna put one just in case.
> 
> My bad for grammar errors.  
> Also I havent really written fan fics so... t
> 
> THANK YOU FOR https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryfrox/pseuds/Hungryfrox FOR BETA READING AND STUFF! <3

The sun was already burning high on the sky above the Gerudo Desert and it was barely noon.  
Lord Ghirahim squinted and pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, irritated at the bright light that shined when he left his tent. The pounding in his head from lack of sleep didn’t help either.

”What took you so long? It’s already noon.”

Ghirahim looked to side, where Zant was crossing his arms in a pouting manner, to which the sword spirit just scoffed in annoyance.

”Oh stop it. Master doesn’t need us till afternoon. I needed some extra sleep.”

”Wait really? When did he tell you that? I could’ve slept more too…” 

Zant groaned and Ghirahim rolled his eyes. 

”Aaanyway. I’m going to the dining tent to get some wine.”

Ghirahim sighed and walked away leaving Zant and his nonsense. He was too tired for that now.

* * * * *

Ganondorf was investigating the maps in his tents. He had to think about the next attack very carefully. Human soldiers might be weak in comparison to his own hoards of monsters, but they had a level of morale and bravery the simple beasts lacked. 

Ganondorf stroked his beard as he silently weighted different strategies in his mind. Which one would be the most smart and effective one? He could send scouts to look how the situation with the Hyrulian army, but that carried the risk of them getting captured and questioned. And Ganondorf did not trust his lesser minions to keep their mouth shut even if they did not know about strategies and other confidential information. Ganondorf only trusted Zant and Ghirahim with that. Even if Zant had… strange temper, he was very loyal, and Ghirahim had been a close and very old friend from a past life.  
”Best option at this point would be to attack Zora’s domain since all the fighters from there are protecting the main warzone and the healing spring water comes from there. If we could use the springs ourselves...” Ganondorf wondered out loud.

”Zant! Come here!” Ganondorf barked and soon his minion lifted the tent’s fabric door.

”You called, my lord?”

”I need you to go to survey Zora’s domain and determine how we could carry out an ambush. No attacking just scouting. Understood?”

”Yes, Master. I’ll be going right away.” Zant bowed and headed out for his mission.

* * * * *

The desert sun had sunk behind the sand hills, leaving a dark sky and cold wind in it’s wake as Ghirahim strode through the camp.  
He almost dropped his maps and books he was carrying as he heard his Master’s mad shouting from his tent. ”Bad news huh…?” The demon muttered to himself and quickly stacked the books and maps on a table and rushed to Ganondorf’s tent.

”Master, is everything okay?!” Ghirahim gasped as he stepped in. There he saw Zant awkwardly rubbing back of his head. Clearly, he had some bad news for Master and now he was getting yelled at. Even if he was just the messenger.

”No it’s not. Our plan to weaken the enemy and treating the wounds of our soldiers is impossible! Not with a sneak attack! The hero is there with his annoying friends fighting with him, protecting the springs. They must have thought about us attacking there...” Ganondorf growled, hands shaking from anger. 

”Well can we attack the castle town then if they are all… t-there...?” Ghirahim asked but as he was finishing, he could almost feel the angry gaze from Ganondorf on him. Maybe it was best not to suggest anything to him right now.

”No Ghirahim… we cannot! They expect us to rush there. Other captains are fighting there waiting!” Ganondorf growled at him.

”Understood… my mistake”

”If… there’s nothing else… I’ll leave you alone to think.” Zant said bowing and Ganondorf nodded as an approval.

”Should I also leave, my lord?” Ghirahim carefully asked. Ganondorf thought for a moment and then gave Ghirahim a small wave.

”You may. But return to my tent in an hour.” Ganondorf said just before Ghirahim had left the tent. The demon’s throat tightened. ”… of course.” Ghirahim said and bowed before leaving.

* * * * *

”Again? Today? I know Master is frustrated… but it has only been a day. I would love to have some sleep” Ghirahim groaned to himself as he brushed his hair in his tent. Every now and then his Master would call him to his tent to fulfill certain duties to help him relax after rough and stressful day.

”Ah it’s almost midnigh!” Ghirahim quickly put his brush down as he noticed the time, hastily grabbing his cape and putting it on as he rushed out of his tent. 

”I am here, my lord” th demon said as he stepped into Ganondorf’s tent. The gerudo king did not say anything to welcome him, but just stood next to his table, his back to Ghirahim.

”Master?” he asked cautiously, and only then did his master turn around and waved him closer. The small demon was about to speak again when suddenly Ganondorf violently pulled him close by his cape and pressed his lips against Ghirahim’s and Ghirahim kissed him back. Now, he had to admit, kissing was the favorite activity with his Master, but he hated how short it tended to last. Though he could never say that to the reborn Demon king. There was no place for softness here.  
Ghirahim quietly hummed and closed his eyes. He was just about to enjoy the sweet passionate kiss when Ganondorf just pushed him away. 

”Get on your knees! You think I asked you here just to kiss?” 

”Of course, Master” the demon replied with a nod and snapped his fingers, making his cape disappear, and then got down on his knees. He knew what he had to do.  
Ghirahim pulled his gloves off and dropped them on a small carpet next to him and proceeded to remove his master’s belt and lower his trousers. His Master’s cock was already stiff as he freed it, almost demanding attention. He wasted no time taking it in his hand, which seemed so slender in comparison. Slowly and carefully he started to stroke it, studying his master’s noises and expressions to ensure he was enjoying it. But Ganondorf was just quietly watching and frowning. Ghirahim knew he had to step up. He stuck out his long tongue and licked the tip in teasing matter. This seemed to work since he could feel his master hardening in his hand.

”Do it properly!” Ganondorf growled.

”Did you forget how to do this after just one day!?” He mocked, a cruel smirk creeping onto his face.  
Ghirahim didn’t say anything but wrapped his white lips around the tip and started to suck on it while stroking the base of the cock. He took the tip a bit deeper in his mouth and moaned a bit for his Master to listen. At least now he could hear low grunts of enjoyment from his Master, so he was certainly doing better Ghirahim licked the cock inside his mouth and proceeded to suck even harder, but Ganondorf was impatient. He placed his big hands back of the demon’s head and roughly pulled him in, making him take the cock deeper in his throat.

”Gh!” Ghirahim grunted in surprise, but closed his eyes again to focus on pleasing his Master. The demon let out wet, gurgling noises as the cock hit the back of his throat. His cheeks blushed a bit from slight embarrassment of the lewd noises he and his Master were making, and it wasn’t long before blood started rushing downwards as well.

It doesn’t take the other long to notice. ”You’re hard from sucking a dick? You’re a goddamn slut, aren’t you?” Ganondorf asked and pressed his foot on Ghirahim’s crotch and rubbed on the now slightly hard member through his pants. 

”Mh!” Ghirahim whined slightly. The name calling was humiliating but that didn’t stop the demon from feeling eveb more aroused. It started to get to a point that it was hard for him to hold down his moans. He knew the tent’s walls were merely fabric and if he moaned too loud or his Master spoke too loud, others in the camp might hear. The thought of that made Ghirahim’s face turn red from shame.

Ganondorf thrusted his hips forward, roughly fucking his servant’s mouth, low moans leaving his throat. Ghirahim just let Master’s hands and thrusts guide the rhythm to move his head till suddenly Ganondorf pulled his twitching cock out of his mouth with a small wet pop and immediately shot a load of cum on Ghirahim’s flustered face.

”Now wasn’t that relaxing… I feel less stressed already” Ganondorf hummed smirking and rubbing Ghirahim’s cheek. The small demon was panting and gasping for air, the smell and the taste of semen made his cock harder in his white pants.

”But… it’s not enough. Get up!” Ganondorf commanded the demon, who quickly stood up wiping his face.

”Master… if I may… could you lower your voice a little...? Others might hear us.” Ghirahim whispered.  
Ganondorf clearly didn’t like the suggestion. 

”You think I care if they know? I assume you do, Ghirahim? What is it? Are you embarrassed about doing this with your master?” The gerudo growled looking down at Ghirahim with a dark expression.

”No, I mean...” Ghirahim tried to explain but Ganondorf grabbed from his shoulders and turned Ghirahim to face away and pushed him down on his stomach on the table against the side of the tent. With his big hands, Ganondorf ripped off fabric covering Ghirahim’s bottom. The sword spirit gasped from Ganondorf’s rough behavior. He wished his Master would have just asked him to undress instead of getting his clothes ripped again, but... Not much he could really do about that.

”Ah I never get tired of your smooth ass… it’s beautiful” Ganondorf hummed as he ran his finger across Ghirahim’s smooth grey skin.

”Thank you Mas-TEAAGH!” Ghirahim moaned when his Master’s finger entered him. He quickly slapped a hand on his mouth to muffle the screams. Hopefully, no one heard that. He knew his master liked to be rough and while he didin’t usually mind it, sometimes it caught him by surprise. His master didn’t really like to give him a heads up to prepare. Small pants left Ghirahim’s lips as Ganondorf pulled the finger out and soon pushed it back in a steady motion.. He twisted the finger inside and Ghirahim moaned a bit louder this time. 

”No need to struggle. Let the camp know how much you enjoy it” the demon king whispered into his servant’s ear making burn with red as the second finger slid in, making Ghirahim squirm more.

”Mh! M-master...”

”Don’t worry… I’ll force those moans out from you. And one of these nights, I will eventually make you slip.” Ganondorf hummed and thrust his fingers in and out, moving them inside, making wet noises.

”Just little more… and you’re ready” The gerudo man hummed in Ghirahim’s ear and forced third finger in. This made the demon let out slightly louder moan and grabbed from the table for support. He could feel his legs weaken under him, his cock twitching and rubbing against the table, dripping precum almost as begging to be touched. Ghirahim wanted to reach down and just stroke himself but last time he did that he got punished so he knew better not to test Ganondorf.

After preparing for a moment Ganondorf quickly pulled all his fingers out, drawing a whine from the smaller demon. Ghirahim shifts a bit at the unpleasant ache of being left empty, but luckily he didn’t need to wait for long as Ganondorf lined himself up with Ghirahim’s hole. And, without giving his servant time to prepare, he shoved himself in in one go. 

”MghAH!” Ghirahim whined and bit on his finger to stay quiet. Ganondorf didn’t waste any time and kept thrusting deeper sometimes slowly pulling out and then quickly pushing back in. With every thrust Ghirahim let out a whine or groan. Ganondorf gripped the demon’s hips hard enough to bruise as he pounded him, grunting and groaning as he fucked the other mercilessly. The table under Ghirahim was squeaking from all the thrusting and Ghirahim tried his best to hold on it tight with his other hand.

”Mh- Master… I’m … on my limit” Ghirahim gasped but his master didn’t seem to care and just smirked before giving a couple more rough thrusts that made shivers run through Ghirahim’s full body.

“Gah-AH!” The sword gasped and trembled as he climaxed, cum dripping down the table he was leaning on.

“Tck tck what a mess you’ve made…” His master taunted him, and while Ghirahim tried not to feel flustered, it was impossible to hide the embarrassment on his face. Soon he trembled again as Ganondorf grunted and gave a couple rough thrusts before finishing inside him.

“Now I’m all relaxed… now get away from my sight, I’m going to bed.” The gerudo king said with a sigh. He stepped away from the panting demon lord and laid down on his bed and waved Ghirahim off.

“Right…. Away, my lord” Ghirahim managed to pant out trying to get his racing heart to calm down. He slowly raised his hand and snapped his fingers, teleporting himself away back to his own tent. There was no way he was going to walk from the tent with his ripped and sweaty clothes. The last thing he needed was to walk into someone in the camp when trying to sneak back to his tent.  
The demon let out a small sigh and laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. He knew the next day would be another tiresome one for him and he hoped he had made Ganondorf feel less stressed for a while.


End file.
